Giffany
Entrance Virtual Teleport A Computer Screen or Arcade Game will come out and Giffany will teleport out of it and enter her battle stance Special Attacks Neutral B - Object Take Over Giffany will use her power to force a moving object to move away from her, Depending on what it is. The following move that can be reversed are: *Green or Red Shell *Bomb-Omb *Freezie *Mushroom *Rolling Barrels *Sticky Bombs (Will automatically remove it and it will pop on either another opponent or the ground) *Hothead This will require 2 seconds to reused Side B - Termination Giffany will use her power to send a dangerous electric shock at her opponent to give electric damage. The Shock is at medium range so it won't reach too far and short. After uses, It will require 4 seconds to reuse. Up B - Electric Transport Much like Pikachu Up-B, Giffany will take form of a spark to teleport to a spot quickly. This will give opponent an electric damage and will need to take 2 seconds to reuse. Down B - Machine Control Giffany will be able to take control of an item or a certain character for a short period of time, The following thing that can be controlled: *Robot Characters (Ex. Casi and Bender) *Bomb-Omb *Red Shell *Freezie Each control will last for 4 seconds and will take 6 seconds to reuse. Final Smash - Animatronic Take Over 3 Animatronics will appeared and Giffany will take control of the beaver and make the other comes to life. Not only will this include 2 bonus alley (like Bubbles Final Smash), Giffany got new moves. *B - Summon a Barrel Rat *Side B - Summon a bigger Beaver *Down B - Summon the Cool Badger *Pressing A will send out some electric shock that do more damage This move last for 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Giffany is the main antagonist of the Gravity Falls episode Soos and the Real Girl. At first, Giffany comes across as a friendly, innocent schoolgirl with little capacity for malice. However, her extreme obsessiveness quickly reveals this image to be a ploy as she grows more and more fixed on the player. She will do anything she can to keep the object of her affections with her at all times, as well as keep her at the center of his thoughts. When she sees potential competition, Giffany will employ a variety tactics to eliminate them. While her initial methods of badmouthing and manipulation are relatively tame, she will quickly descend into a homicidal rage if the perceived problem persists. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Her Speed is slightly above average. *She won't easily take electric damage since she a program. *During her Down - B, She can either cause Bomb-Omb or Freezie to explode using A. Cons *She extremely weak against Fire Attack. *Dispite having more team, It doesn't do as much as Bubbles Final Smash since the Main Animatronic give Giffany damage when hit. *Giffany will take damage from her Down - B if the Bomb-Omb explode weather by timer or pressing A and not getting out in time. Icon Bill Cipher Victory Music Gravity Falls theme Kirby Hat Giffany Pink Hair and Wire-Bow Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - It's Been So Long (8Bit Remix by iColor) Ending Music Unstable by Chaotica Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Giffany originally called Soos "Senpai." Video Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Villains Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Not Five Nights at Freddy's Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Unlockable Character (LwG4) Category:Sorta Human Category:Teenager Category:Yandere Category:Pink Category:Cute Characters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Characters who can manipulate technology Category:Nuts Characters Category:Sentient Category:Characters who delete people Category:Psychopath Category:Not Yuno Gasai Category:Not Monika Category:Disney XD Category:Cartoon characters Category:Anime Category:Murderer Category:Romance Academy 7 Category:Self-Aware Category:No More Anarchy